vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Under of Fragments
[[Archivo:Hatsune Miku, under of Fragments.jpg|thumb|300px|Under of Fragments Ilustrada por Mikasa]]Under of Fragments es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Trata, de que Miku está enamorada de un hombre. Pero este ya está saliendo con otra, y cada vez que ella le pide salir, él la rechaza. Haciendo que Miku cada vez se sienta más sola y rechazada, hasta el punto de pensar que esa mujer esta engañando a su amado, para que no estén juntos y él la odie. Ella llega a un punto muerto, en el que lo único en lo que puede pensar es estar con él a cualquier precio, por lo que acaba asesinando a su pareja afirmando que así podrían estar juntos, y nadie los podría separar. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: seleP Ilustración: Mikasa *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Anime Lyrics. Kanji= 滲む流血の中で狂おしく 咲き乱れる夢　美しく散った 絶望の感情　狂おしい刹那 すすり泣く声は　もう二度と届かない 冷たい　苦しい 怖いの　寒いの　　 暗くて　見えない 周りは　虚ろな傍観者 ずっと　囚われてる 螺旋の鎖が　まだきつく絡まり　 私を締め付ける 差し出された　手を掴めないまま ただ一人で　泣き続けているの 冷たすぎて　凍える手を抱きしめながら ただあなたを待っていたの　いつまでも 滲む流血の中で狂おしく 咲き乱れる夢　美しく散った 絶望の感情　狂おしい刹那 すすり泣く声は　もう二度と届かない どうして　逃げるの 私が　嫌いなの…？ そんなの　君じゃない 騙した　あの人のせい？ 悪戯に惑わす　あの女なんか この世界にいる意味は　何もないよね･･･？？？？ 差し出された　手を掴めないまま ただ一人で　泣き続けているの 冷たすぎて　凍える手を抱きしめながら ただあなたを待っていたの　いつまでも 凍る世界　何も感じなくて 流れ続ける　鮮血を眺めて もう離さない　あなたは私の全てなの やっと私の傍にきてくれたね 滲む流血の中で狂おしく 咲き乱れる夢　美しく散った 絶望の感情　狂おしい刹那 すすり泣く声は　もう二度と届かない |-| Romaji= Nijimu ryuuketsu no naka de kuruoshiku Sakimidareru yume utsukushiku chitta Zetsubou no kanjou kuruoshii setsuna Susurinaku koe wa mou nido to todokanai Tsumetai kurushii Kowai no samui no Kurakute mienai Mawari wa utsuro na boukansha Zutto torawareteru Rasen no kusari ga mada kitsuku karamari Watashi wo shimetsukeru Sashidasareta te wo tsukamenai mama Tada hitori de naki tsuzuketeiru no Tsumeta sugite kogoeru te wo dakishimenagara Tada anata wo matteita no itsumademo Nijimu ryuuketsu no naka de kuruoshiku Sakimidareru yume utsukushiku chitta Zetsubou no kanjou kuruoshii setsuna Susurinaku koe wa mou nido to todokanai Doushite nigeru no Watashi ga kirai na no...? Sonna no kimi janai Damashita ano hito no sei? Itazura ni madowasu ano onna nanka Kono sekai ni iru imi wa nani mo nai yo ne...???? Sashidasareta te wo tsukamenai mama Tada hitori de naki tsuzuketeiru no Tsumeta sugite kogoeru te wo dakishime nagara Tada anata wo matteita no itsumademo Kooru sekai nani mo kanjinakute Nagare tsuzukeru senketsu wo nagamete Mou hanasanai anata wa watashi no subete na no Yatto watashi no soba ni kite kureta ne Nijimu ryuuketsu no naka de kuruoshiku Sakimidareru yume utsukushiku chitta Zetsubou no kanjou kuruoshii setsuna Susurinaku koe wa mou nido to todokanai |-| Español= La locura manchada en sangre Fue dispersada en un sueño maravillosamente profundo Un momento de desesperación en el demente sentimiento La sollozante voz ya no puede más El frió doloroso, el frió del miedo No puedo ver la oscuridad alrededor de un espectador hueco Aprieto la cadena espiral que he tomado fuertemente encerrado Aunque no comprenda esa mano extendida sigo llorando sola Mientras abrazo estas manos congeladas demasiado frías Estando sin rumbo siempre esperando La locura manchada de sangre Fue dispersada en un sueño maravillosamente profundo Un momento de desesperación en el demente sentimiento La sollozante voz ya no puede más ¿Por qué huyes de mi, acaso me odias...? ¿Por qué por esa persona hiciste una cosa así? Esa mujer hizo algo para engañarte ¿¿¿Que yo no significo nada para tí en este mundo...???? Aunque no comprenda esa mano extendida sigo llorando sola Mientras abrazo estas manos congeladas demasiado frías Estando sin rumbo siempre esperando No dejo de mirar la sangre fresca que sigue fluyendo Sin sentir nada en el mundo Todo sobre mi se congela apenas me acerco La locura manchada de sangre Fue dispersada en un sueño maravillosamente profundo Un momento de desesperación en el demente sentimiento La sollozante voz ya no puede más Versiones Sucesivas Versión de Lily [[Archivo:Lily, under of frangments.jpg|thumb|300px|Under of Fragments Ilustrada por Yuuki Kira]] El 6 de Noviembre de 2010, seleP subió a Nicovideo una Versión de Lily de esta canción. Sin embargo, se afirma que la canción es original suya, por lo que es original tanto de Miku, como de Lily. Las diferencias que se pueden ver en esta versión, es que la canción es un poco más larga, además de que la música y el ritmo mantienen un tono más grave al de la versión original. Esta versión es mucho más famosa que la original, ya que esta supera las 100 mil visitas en Nicovideo, por lo que ha alcanzado el salón de la fama, mientras que la de Miku solo llega a las 13 mil visitas. Intérprete: Lily Música y Letra: seleP Ilustración: Yuuki Kira *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Marie×Luise *YANDELOID CONCEPTION Enlaces *Piapro de Yuuki Kira. *Ilustración Oficial de Lily en Piapro. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010